The Legend Of The White Wolf Goddess
by Robin the legend
Summary: Harry is on his way back to Hogwarts for his last year but out of no where a white wolf known as Moral appears claiming that he is the chosen one to fight Voldemort and defeat an evil Boar demon known as Kiijen. will Harry get a chance to go back to Hogwa
1. I am Moral and you have been chosen

As Harry Potter raced across the muddy track a storm began to appear above him, turning his gaze towards the sky Harry noticed that every single cloud was as red as blood. Harry came to stop skidding and nearly falling face first into the cold mud, he turned and looked behind him, and a howling cry sounded out. It was a warning letting him know the demon was heading his way. "Come on Moral where are you?" Harry said to himself for Moral was the White Wolf Goddess Harry had met her on his way to Platform 9 and 3 quaters. she had appeared out of no where and no one but him seemed to notice her.

FLASHBACK: It was time for HarryPotter to return to Hogwarts for his final year and he was very excited that he was going to be able to see his two best friends again. but something heavey was still making his heart sink, for Harry still had not told Hermione and Ron about his prophecy. Harry knew that it was more than wrong to keep it from them for this long, for it was unfair on them but Harry knew that keeping it from them was for the best no matter how painful it made him feel.

As he passed a heap of bushes Harry heard a rustling sound in them whipping round Harry's eyes widend with shock for there stood a pure white wolf. but it was different from all other wolves this one was 4 times the size of others. Harry looked around and was bewilderd that nobody else could see it.

He turned back to the wolf and it began to speak _"My dear Harry Potter my name is Moral I am a forest goddess. and you have been chosen, please come with me I'll explain things along the way".  
_Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging opend and he asked "What is it you want with me?" But Moral didn't reply she just raced forwards and forced Harry on to her back.

Though he had no idea what was going on Harry did as he was told and as soon as his hands were resting on Morals neck she dashed off at the speed of light and ran back into the bushes from which she had appeared. As Moral ran Harry peered behind him a little worried that he might not get to Hogwarts this year.

Harry turned back and looked at Moral for some strange reason he felt he knew her from somwhere but he just couldn't think where. "umm Moral what is going on? and whats this whole chosen thing about?" Moral turned her gaze slightly to look at at him andsaid _"My dear Harry our forest is in danger as well as your world, the dark lord Voldemort is planning to destroy both our worlds. and you and I are the only ones who can stop his evil plans". _

Harry nodded and then he asked "But Moral what about me returning to Hogwarts and seeing my friends again?" Moral came to a stop as they reached a small clearing she turned to Harry who had to look up at her since she was 5 times his size. Moral sighed and said in a calm voice _"Harry this fight between good and evil will be the biggest battle in all of the wizarding world ever. As soon as we reach the border of your world we will stop by Hogwarts where all your friends shall be, so you can say goodbye and try to make them understand what is happening. what I'm trying to say is... you may never see your friends or Hogwarts again". _

Harry stayed silent as all this information sunk in "he may never see his friends or Hogwarts again?" these words echoed through his heart. but to his surprise it didn't upset him as much as what he thought it would, for somewhere deep down inside he knew all this was true and that he just had to face the fact that this is what his destiny was to fight Voldemort and all his death eaters and maybe even die doing so.

Suddenly a cold breeze swept up and it ruffled Harry's black hair, he turned and looked behind him and sensed something was coming something very evil. Moral noticed is too and pricking her ears to listen she then quickly looked in the direction Harry was and said _"It's coming QUICK get on my back Harry!" _she bent down so Harry could scramble up onto her back as fast as he could.

Moral then turned in the other direction and bounded off as fast as she could, the twigs on the tree branches that Harry and Moral passed nipped Harry's face every now and then leaving a small cut on his face. he looked down at Moral and asked in a worried voice "Moral whats coming? is it something bad?" Moral though keeping her green eyes on the rocky track ahead said _"Yes Harry it is bad! the evil boar demon is after us and if we don't hurry he soon will catch up to us_!"

Harry was lost who was this evil boar demon? and what did he want with him? or Moral? Moral sensing Harry's confusing _said "Allyour questions will be solved once we reach the border of the wizarding world, but until then you'll just have to hold out!" _

Harry nodded and understood that all his questions will be solved very soon. suddenly something came flying from behind them and hit Harry in the side of the head knocking him right off Morals back and landing in cold wet mud. Moral stopped and turned to Harry and yelled _"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" _Harry quickly stood up and touched the side of his face where he had been hit and his fingers smooshed into something warm and runny Harry looked at his had and was shocked to see purple like worms with blood in amoungest them wriggling around on his hand.

Harry gasped and shook his hand so the worms would come off and then wiped the rest of them off his face, Moral ran to his side and quickly motioned Harry to get back on her back. as he did so out of darkness of the trees ahead splattering sounds could be heard and then it appeared a whole bunch of those slimy worms.

Harry and Moral gasped as they watched in horror they noticed that whatever those monsters touched it turned it brown and it withered up and died. Moral backed away a bit and said to Harry _"Kiijen the boar demon!"_ Harry's eyes grew wide with shock as the moving group of worms edged towards them.

All that could be seen through the mass of slimy and splattering worms was two piercing glowing red eyes, Kiijen stopped just a few feet away in front of them and then threw it's wormy head back and let out a long squealing noise as he did so the purple worms shot up from Kiijens body so he was now fully visiable.

Harry and Moral just watched on in shock and they only got to glimpse Kiijens whole body before the purple worms came back down and landed covering his whole body again and kept on wriggling as always. Kiijen began to scratch his hoof at the now dead grass, Moral knew that he was about to charge and then turning in the other direction took off trough the trees and bushes ahead,

Harry held on as tight as he could and he could hear Kiijens hooves pounding the ground behind them. "Faster Moral!" Harry yelled, Moral obeyed and urged her legs and feet to go faster. Harry gripped tightly to Morals neck and looked back behind and saw that Kiijen was falling behind.

Harry grinned and yelled to Moral "We're loosing him!" Moral couldn't help but smile suddenly without warning Moral gasped and skidded trying to stop but it was difficult since the ground was all muddy and had huge puddles everywhere. but Moralcame to a halt just in time right at the edge of a very big steep cliff.

Harry looked over Moral head and saw that there was no where else to run "We're trapped!" Harry said panic beginning to rise in his chest. Harry looked back behind him and saw that Kiijen was catching up, Moral looked around for an escape route but there was nothing except jumping off the cliff.

Moral turned her head to look at Harry straight in the eyes she smirked and nodded Harry nodded too knowing that it was their only escape. Moral turned her gaze back ahead and then she slowly backed up a bit. and turning back to Harry she asked _"Are you ready for this Harry?"_ Harry grinned at her and said "As always" Moral laughed at this a bit then digging her paws into the muddy ground she ran forwards and as she came to the edge she slammed her feet onto it and pushed off and took one giant leap into the air.

Harry felt like he was flying his broom once again after the golden snitch at Hogwarts on the quidditch pitch, it felt exactly the same as it did when flying his broom. Harry threw his hands up into the air and cheered as he and Moral flew across the huge gap that parted one cliff from the other.

The wind whipped through Harry's hair and it wasn't long before he felt Moral slam down onto the other side of the split cliff. both he and Moral were surprised for they could of sworn that this part of the cliff was not here a minute ago. but without giving anymore thought to it Harry and Moral turned to look at the other side of the dliff from which they had just jumped from and saw that Kiijen was standing on the very edge of the cliff but refused to jump he was too afraid. letting out a loud angry sqeal he turned and ran back into the forest which was now all shrewded in mist.

Harry looked down at Morals face from her back and said with a victorious grin "Alright Moral you did it we're safe!"  
Moral gave Harry a serious look and whispered _"Yes we are safe but only for now my dear child, for Kiijen will not stop until we are both dead. I'm beginning to think that Kiijen is working for Voldemort and just like Voldemort he won't stop or give up until we and everything else is destroyed!". _

Harry looked at the ground he should have known that they were not safe not even now the only way he, Moral and his friends were going to be safe is if Voldemort is destroyed for good. _"Hermione, Ron I wonder what they are doing right at this moment? probably still on the train to Hogwarts and also worrying sick over why I didn't show up."_

Harry turned his gaze from the ground up to the distant moutains and hills ahead and thought to himself _"Don't worry I'm coming guys!". _Moral looked at Harry and said _"Harry we must keep on moving it's only 2 days and a half till we reach the border of the wizard world and 2 more days of travel and then we reach Hogwarts and your best friends"._

Harry nodded and still thinking of Hermione and Ron he said "Well lets go then we still have awhile to go and I'm sure Kiijen will find away to reach us". Moral nodded and then with Harry on her back she took off along the still very muddy ground and into the dense forest ahead.

To be continued hey guys the flashback still isn't over but I've ran out of time for now but I'll update as soon as possible well enjoy!


	2. Secret of Moral revealed

Harry and Moral had only traveld for a couple of hours when a heavy thunder storm broke out Moral suggested that they should find somewhere to crash for the night. Harry had agreed it didn't take long for them to find a small cave big enough so the both of them could fit but they checked to make sure no one else already lived there.

After a good long check around and in it appeared to be empty so they decided to stay for the night, Moral curled up on the caves floor and Harry layed between her two huge front paws and rested his head against Moral's chest so that he could hear her heart beating. Harry fell straight to sleep but Moral didn't go to sleep right away instead she stared down at Harry soundly sleeping as close as he could get to her.

Moral smiled as she watched Harry sleep she gently nuzzled his face with her nose and whispered _"Dear sweet Harry it will not belong now before we reach Hogwarts, once there everything will become clear for you I promise". _Suddenly Moral pricked her ears to listen something was heading this way Moral suddenly realised that the sky outside the caves mouth had turned blood red. and that could only mean one thing... Kiijen was near.

Moral hesitated to leave Harry for moment and she looked back down at his still sleeping form, worry filled her green eyes and she bent her head and nuzzled his face and planted a small kiss on his cheek. then she slowly stood up without trying to wake Harry.

She walked to the mouth of the cave and turned back to look at Harry she smiled a bit _"My dearest star wait for me here I will return and we will continue our journey together...My Son..."_ And with that Moral took off to try and lead Kiijen away from Harry, away from '_her son'_ for Moral was Lily Potter in the animagus form of a wolf and had changed her name from Lily to Moral so no one could know who she was.

Harry woke with a start and he sat bolt up right when he could not feel Moral's body up against his, he looked around and yelled "Moral?" "Moral where are you?" when there came no reply Harry began to panic and thats when he noticed the sky had turned blood red which was the sign Kiijen was near by.

Without thinking Harry raced out of the cave and into the freezing cold rain, Harry ran through the bushes then he heard the sqealing sound of Kiijen and his thundering hooves pounding the ground as he raced after Harry.

END OF FLASHBACK

And so this was where he was now running away from Kiijen the boar demon, Harry kept on running and slipped again for the 3rd time. but he quickly got back to his feet and shouted "MORAL WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry ran and ran hoping and praying that Moral would appear to scoop him up onto her back and take him far away from Kiijen.

Finally Harry got an idea he had forgotten he had his wand in his robe pocket he whipped it out and turned around to see if Kiijen was in view and to Harry's Horror he was. the purple and bloody covered worms still shrewed the boars body as he charged after Harry he had no idea why Kiijen would take orders from Voldemort in the first place.

Harry who had been watching Kiijen with his wand pointing out had no idea where he was going and suddenly he crashed head first into and big sharp rock causing the scar on his forehead begin to bleed since thats the part of his headthat had come in contact with the rock.

The impact made Harry fall backwards and land once again into the icey cold muddy puddles on the ground, feeling dazed and very dizzy Harry tried to stand but the pain in his scar was too much to handle and the blood from ithad trickled down his forehead and past his eye and then splashed onto the ground.

Harry just layed there too weak and in too much pain to move and he could hear that Kiijen was drewing closer at that moment thousends of memories of his two best friends Hermione and Ron flashed through his mind the day he met both of them on the Hogwarts exspress as he headed for his very first year to Hogwarts, the one where he and Ron saved Hermione from the troll that had been let into the school on purpose, fighting the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets also past him and Hermione running towards him and embracing him after she had recovered from being petrified.

Many more past from fighting the dragon in forth year to battling it out with Voldemort in the grave yard, becoming the DA leader in fifth year remembering the feeling of guilt and loss when Sirius fell behind that arch way, but what made him feel worse was that he never ever did tell Hermione and Ron about his prophecy. and the thought of never seeing their smiling faces when they were always reunited with him hurt.

Harry closed his eyes and just layed there waiting for his life to come to it's end for if Kiijen touched him Harry himself would be cursed and become a demon just like him and he would then probably kill Moral and then his friends who were probably at Hogwarts this very moment worrying sick over him and demanding Dumbledore to go search for him.

Harry kept on waiting and he felt a tear form in his eye and run down his face suddenly a mighty roar could be heard and then Kiijen squealing as if something had attacked him and knocked him back. Harry raised his head but his vision was blurry he hoped against hope that it was Moral coming to rescue him.

to be continued.. well have fun reading I'll update soon!


	3. The Borders of The Wizard world

As Harry tried to clear his vision he heard the sqealing sounds from Kiijen and the howls thats told Harry it was defintaly Moral, Finally his vision was clear. Harry stood up and ran to Moral's side ready to help fight, but Moral yelled "NO HARRY STAY BACK IT ISN'T SAFE!"

Harry felt quiet annoyed by this did Moral think he was not strong enough to fight? Harry decided to ignore Moral's warning and he stepped in beside her and stood in a battle stance and raised his wand and shouted "Rictassempra!" red light shot out from the end of his wand and smacked Kiijen right in the chest.

Moral who was standing up on her hind legs and slashing at Kiijen with her huge front paws shouted "HARRY I TOLD YOU NO! IF KIIJEN TOUCHES YOU YOU'LL BECOME A DEMON LIKE HIM NOW BACK OFF PLEASE?" Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open he just didn't understand why Moral was so protective of him.

Harry had to jump backwards out of the way because Kiijen fell that way and crashed into dead tree near by smashing it to pieces. Moral jumped onto Kiijen and sunk her teeth in around his neck drawing blood that oozed and ran down Kiijens neck and spread through all of Moral's teeth.

Kiijen squealed in pain and managed to throw Moral off him and make a run for it dripping blood everywhere as he went, but both Harry and Moral knew it would not be the last time they see him he would be back in just a matter of time.  
Harry ran to Moral's side and yelled "Moral are you alright?".

Moral smiled and said _"Never felt better now come on we have to keep moving"._ Moral got back up on her feet and bent down so Harry could climb up onto her back. and as swift as ever Moral took off through the trees both her and Harry were unaware that another dark and evil figure had be following them ever since their journey began.

As Moral ran Harry got a bad feeling that they were being followed by something else besides Kiijen suddenly his scar gave a great throb and he clapped a hand over it to try and stop the burning. Moral noticed Harry's sudden change of mood and she asked with concern _"Harry are you alright? you do not look very well"_ Harry said "no my scar started burning but it's normal it happens often these days".

Moral still seemed concerned but she tried to brush it off and focus on the road ahead for she had no idea what was waiting ahead, but what she did know was that she had to get Harry safely back to Hogwarts where his father would be waiting but in what Animagus form Moral was not sure.

Thunder began to echo above their heads and by the silence of the forest spirits Moral could tell it was going to be bad, suddenly Moral came to a halt at the edge of the forest exit. she sniffed the chilly air and then looked straight ahead beyond the forest exit was the long and endless border of the wizarding world and Moral still knew that she and Harryhad a way to go before the would come over the long hill and be looking down from the top where they would finally see Hogwarts standing tall with all lights flickering in the inky night sky.

Harry rubbed his scar with his right hand for it was still very painful, Moral could sense Harry's pain and she lifted her tail and brushed it across his face to try and comfort him. Harry smiled at Moral he knew that she was trying to make him feel better and it was actually working everything about her. her voice, her smile and the way she looked at him with those deep green eyes and smiled somehow made him feel safe but why she did this to him was still unclear. little did Harry know that his questions about Moral would soon be answered.

Moral smiled at Harry and asked_ "Well ready to keep moving? we have reached the begining of the border line of the Wizarding world". _Harry thought for a moment and said in a determnation tone " I'm always ready for andventure! and I have a feeling that this is going to be my greatest one yet! well Moral ready when you are!"

Moral grinned showing her sharp white teeth and she threw her head back and let out a long howl, Harry listend he was amazed at how loud and long Moral's howl was he couldn't help but grin at the thought of it traveling across the wind and reaching Hogwarts castle if his friends heard they woulkd surly freak and think it was the Grim.

Moral stopped howling and then laughed and said _"Well Harry lets get this show on the road! if we are quick enough without resting we may reach Hogwarts by tomorrows sunrise you and I could use with a dramatic entrance thats for sure!" _Harry laughed and said " Hmm maybe aslong as we don't go over the dramantic entrance and make it sound like we've been gone for like 2 years, if we keep it to the less I think I can go through with it hahaha!"

And laughing both Harry and Moral took off like the wind both of them full of excitment of seeing Hogwarts again and Harry could only imagine how his friends would be when Moral comes bounding into the great hall with him riding on her back. and with that thought Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione's faces we they see him with a white talking wolf twice his size.

well chapter three his up plz r&r and enjoy!


End file.
